


Keys

by kingsmanstories



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories
Summary: Poe lost the keys to his X-Wing, and asks you for a rather intimate favour.





	Keys

A knock on the door of your chambers snapped you out of your thoughts while you was writing in your diary. You sighed, closing the cover and putting your pen down before making your way to the door, opening it to be greeted by none other than the best pilot in the Resistance.

You greeted him with a look of confusion, you couldn’t put your finger on why he would be knocking on your door this late at night. “Everything okay, Poe?” By the look on his face, everything wasn’t okay. 

“I locked my keys in the X-Wing” Poe said, sighing softly. He hated asking others for favours, but you was the first person that popped into his head, he thought a lot of you. “I’m too tired to go and get it out again, can I stay here?” 

Thinking it over for a second, you nodded your head and opened your door wider to let him in. Of course, it didn’t take much thinking over at all, but you didn’t want him to think you was strange by accepting right away. You put a few things in place as he walked inside, closing the door behind him. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting visitors. You can take the bed, I’ll have the floor.”

Poe shook his head, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. “Y/N, come on!” he said, ridding himself off his jacket and handing it up on the hook. “We’ve known each other for years, I think we can share a bed.”

Suddenly, you felt a pang of nervousness in your chest. “Yeah, okay. That’s fine. “ you said, mentally trying to prepare yourself. 

There was a small moment of awkwardness as you both tried to get into the same side of the bed, and you mentally cursed yourself before walking over to the other side and getting in, while Poe was already in his side.

You reached over to turn off the light, and was startled when Poe spoke up. “Goodnight, Y/N.” he said, as you turned to face the opposite way. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Goodnight, Poe.”


End file.
